Don't Leave Me
by gyumingracle
Summary: ONESHOOT./"Aku sakit."/"Ne?"/"Kanker Otak."/"Apa?"/"Stadium empat."/"Apa maksudmu?"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku."/"Aku seperti merasakan dejavu."/KyuMin FF! Warn! GenderSwitch!/Review Pleaseee:)


**Don't Leave Me**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; KyuMin.**

**Rate ; T**

**Genre ; Romance, Hurt.**

**Disclaimer ; KyuMin belongs to each other. But this fanfict is mine.**

**Warning ; GenderSwitch! Oneshoot. Typo. Alur ngebut. Ide pasaran. Cerita yang aneh=.=**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**DLDR. RNR**

"_Yoboseo_?"

"_**Minimi, sedang apa**_?"

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Minimi itu tersenyum tipis. Basa-basi sekali. Batinnya. "Menerima telepon darimu. Kau sendiri?"

Dengusan dari seberang telepon terdengar. "_**Aish**_. _**Bukan**_ _**itu**_ _**maksudku**_."

"Ahahaha." Sungmin— _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Minimi tadi, terkikik geli. "Hanya sedang berbaring. Bosan sekali."

"_**Mau**_ _**aku**_ _**temani**_?"

"Tidak usah. Cukup temani aku di telepon saja."

"_**Ya sudah**_. _**Tapi aku merindukanmu**_."

"Aku juga, Kyu."

Hening sebentar.

"Kyu? Kau masih ada disana, kan?"

"_**Eh**_? _**Iya**_. _**Maaf**_. _**Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu**_."

Dari Sungmin mengkerut bingung. "Hm? Apa?"

"_**Tidak**_. _**Tidak**_. _**Besok**_ _**akan ku beritahukan langsung padamu. Kau ada waktu**_?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar. "Hm. Sepertinya besok waktu luangku banyak."

"_**Akan kujemput besok pukul 5 sore**_."

"Baiklah."

"_**Minimi**_, _**aku tutup dulu teleponnya**_, _**ne**_? _**Aku harus menjemput Ahra Noona di Bandara**_."

"Hati-hati, Kyu."

"_**Ne**_. _**Saranghae**_."

"_Nado_."

**Klik**.

Telpon di tutup. Sungmin menaruh Hpnya di samping bantal lalu menatap langit-langit kamar. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya? Jarang sekali Kyuhyun mengajak keluar untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Biasanya lelaki itu akan nyelonong masuk ke Kamar Sungmin untuk segera membicarakannya.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu sudah jelas. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Meskipun diiringi dengan pertikaian-pertikaian kecil. Namun, bukankah dengan pertikaian kecil itu hubungan menjadi semakin manis? Sifat merajuk, posesif, cemburu, itulah yang menjadi gula dalam hubungan mereka.

**-oOo-**

Seperti yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu akan menjemput kekasihnya pukul lima sore. Dan sekarang masih pukul empat sore. Namun Sungmin sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia memakai dress Pink Peach diatas lutut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dan jangan lupakan adanya poni yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat baby face.

Sungmin mematuk dirinya didepan kaca. Sudah cantikkah ia? Tentu saja. Siapa sangka Sungmin sudah berumur 21tahun?

.

**Tok**. **Tok**.

Cklek.

"_Umma_? Minimi ada?"

"Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun melotot kaget. "Bagaimana bisa, _Umma_? Minimi sudah berjanji denganku."

_Umma_ Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun. Jangan heran Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin _Umma_, mereka telah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak orang tua masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Minimi tak ada. Tetapi Sungmin ada."

Kyuhyun bernafas lega. "_Umma_."

"Kau ini. Namanya Sungmin, tapi kau panggil Minimi. Sebenarnya namanya Lee Sungmin atau Lee Minimi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. "_Mian_. Tapi nama Minimi cocok untuk Sungmin. Manis sepertinya."

"Kyu?"

Suara di belakang _Umma_ Sungmin mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin disana. Dengan berbalu dress Pink Peach dan pita pink di sisi kanan rambutnya.

"Bahkan masih jam setengah lima. Kau bersemangat sekali." Cibir Sungmin. Tidak. Ia hanya ingin menggoda kekasihnya.

"Bahkan kau sudah berpakaian rapi. Kau terlalu bersemangat." Niatan Sungmin untuk menggoda Kyuhyun hilang sudah. Kyuhyun balik menggodanya.

"Kalian ini. Masih saja kekanakkan." Ujar _Umma_ Sungmin yang melihat aksi cemberut anaknya.

"Dia menggodaku duluan, _Umma_." Kyuhyun mengadu. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Kau lebih sering menggodaku!" Balas Sungmin tak terima. _Umma_ Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah. Jadi berangkat tidak?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk bersamaan. "Jadi, _Umma_."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Di dalam mobil, suasana hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir dan Sungmin yang asyik melihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Kita mau kemana, Kyu?" Sungmin membuka suara.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan 10 menit kemudia. Ternyata Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke danau tempat Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya dulu.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Tentu saja ingat." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengajak duduk ditepi danau. Pemandangan di sekitar danau memang sangat indah. Apalagi saat matahari terbenam. Langit berubah menjadi warna jingga dan itu membuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi romantis.

"Dulu, saat aku mengajakmu kesini. Hatiku penuh dengan rasa was-was. Ragu. Bimbang. Takut untuk menyatakannya." Kyuhyun mulai bercerita. "Namun saat kau tiba-tiba menciumku sebagai jawaban, sungguh hatiku luar biasa bahagia." Sungmin sedikit tersipu saat Kyuhyun mengatakan 'menciumnya'.

"Aku juga bahagia mengetahui kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Betapa ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya ini.

"Matahari terbenam masih sangat lama. Kau bisa tiduran disini untuk menunggunya. Aku akan mengatakan nanti." Kyuhyun melepas blazernya lalu memakaikan ke punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Lalu mereka berbaring di tepi danau. Suara gesekan antar daun membuat suasana nyaman. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya.

Suasana hening. Kali ini sedikit lama. Hingga suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Minimi?"

"Hm?" Sungmin menjawab masih sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau masih ingat kura-kura berinisal K dan S yang kita beli?"

Sungmin membuka matanya. "Tentu saja ingat, Kyu. Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya. Mencium bibir shape M milik kekasihnya.

**Cup**.

"Aku mencintaimu. _Happy_ _Anniversarry_."

Sungmin membuka matanya. Lalu tersenyum bahagia. "_Nado_ _saranghae_, Kyu."

"Ah."

"Kenapa, Kyu?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Raut Kyuhyun berubah menjadi serius. "Hm? Katakan."

"Berjanjilah agar tidak marah."

Hening. Namun pada akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

"Aku sakit."

"Ne?"

"Aku sakit."

Sungmin yang melihat keseriusan wajah Kyuhyun mulai cemas. "Sakit?"

"Kanker Otak."

"Apa?"

"Stadium empat. Dan kura-kura berinisal K, kemarin aku menemukannya dalam keadaan mati."

Tes. Tes.

Liquid bening keluar dari mata Sungmin. Apa? Kanker Otak? Stadium empat? Apa ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyamakan kita dengan kura-kura itu?"

"Maaf."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapannya menuduh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan marah, Minimi. Dengarkan dulu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kanker Otak, Stadium empat. Aku di vonis positif mengidap kanker itu tiga bulan yang lalu." Sungmin terisak. "Aku tidak memberitahumu karna aku tidak mau kau menganggapku sebagai orang yang lemah. Aku kuat."

"Tetapi sakitmu juga sakitku!" Sungmin berteriak marah.

"Dan kata dokter waktuku sudah tak lama lagi." Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meneruskan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, aku selama tiga bulan jarang ke rumahmu. Hanya menemanimu lewat telepon. Itu karna aku takut aku akan lemah didepan matamu. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kau akan meninggalkanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Berarti aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mencintaimu sampai mati."

"Tapi tidak begini!" Sungmin menangis. Keras. Sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun. Melampaiaskan rasa sesaknya.

"Aku membencimu! Hikss. Kenapa kau tidak terbuka padaku. Kenapa kau baru mengatakan saat semuanya terlambat. Kenapa kau tak mengatakan dari dulu, sehingga aku bisa membantu melawan penyakit itu!"

Miris. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. "Bencilah aku."

Sungmin makin terisak. Pukulan di dada Kyuhyun makin keras. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menahan sakit di sekitar dadanya.

"Kau harus menemukan lelaki yang pantas. Yang setia, bisa membahagiakanmu, mapan, dan yang terpenting tak berpenyakitan sepertiku."

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak marah. Inikah kado untuk Hari Annivnya?

"Uhuk. Uhuk."

"Kyu!" Sungmin terkaget. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Minimi. Percayalah. Aku mencintaimu." Suaranya serak. Bibirnya merah karna darah.

Sungmin menangis. Kencang. "Bodoh. Jangan sekarang!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Digapainya wajah Sungmin. Ia sangat suka dengan mata Sungmin. Kenapa mata itu mengeluarkan air mata untuknya?

"Jangan menangis. Kau harus bahagia. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha membahagiakanmu. Namun ternyata aku tak bisa berbuat lebih."

"Bertahanlah! Kumohon! Jangan banyak bicara!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Ia tak kuat.

Namun ia sadar.

Nafas Kyuhyun tak terdengar saat ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunnya...

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun! Bangun! Hikss. Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Minimi."

"Kyu!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Kyu. Jangan. Bertahanlah."

"Hei, Minimi. Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin. Lalu mengusap air matanya. Mencium kedua matanya agar berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Sungmin masih tetap diam.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari." Sungmin bertanya datar. Tidak percaya tas apa yang baru dialaminya.

"Kenapa kau aneh begini?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Cepat katakan!" Sungmin berteriak. Air matanya lolos. Mengalir di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Shh. Tenanglah dulu." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lembut. "Kau tertidur saat aku mengajakmu berbaring. Dan saat kau bangun kau sudah marah-marah padaku. Ada apa denganmu?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tertidur?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya. Kau tertidur. Kau cepat sekali tertidur. Mungkin disini nyaman. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Jadi? Soal Kanker Otak stadium empat? Itu hanya mimpi?"

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya. Lalu mengusap rambut Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Kau bermimpi? Mimpi hanya bunga tidur, Minimi." Kyuhyun mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Sungmin. "Sudah. Jangan di pikirkan."

Sungmin tetap diam. "Tetapi rasanya seperti nyata, Kyu. Aku seperti mengalami _dejavu_. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya lagi. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah. Itu hanya bunga tidur."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sebentar, lalu merapikan poni yang sedikit berantakkan. "Tenanglah dulu."

Sungmin menormalkan nafasnya. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Kejadian tadi benar-benar seperti nyata. Namun melihat Kyuhyun disampingnya sudah membuatnya lega.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya... Apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tenanglah dulu. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

"Aku sudah tenang, Kyu. Cepat katakan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Sudah tak sabar? Baiklah."

Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu di dalam jasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil yang semua orang tahu, isinya adalah cincin.

Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin untuk berdiri menghadapnya. Lalu membuka kotak kecil itu.

"_Happy_ _Anniversarry_."

Kyuhyun mengambil satu cincin. Lalu berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Dipinggir danau. Disaksikan pohon-pohon yang menyorakinya.

"Minimi, _would_ _you_ _marry_ _me_?"

Sungmin ternganga. Kyuhyun melamarnya? Itu sudah sangat jelas. Tatapannya kosong ke arah cincin itu. Ia bahagia. Sangat.

Tanpa tahu Kyuhyun sedang was-was menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"Kyu."

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menjawab takut.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Katakan lagi."

"_I_ _will_, Kyu."

**Grep**.

Kebahagiaan muncul diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin. Sebagai pelampiasan rasa bahagianya.

"Sudah percaya jika itu mimpi? Aku disini. Tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku percaya, Kyu."

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado_ _Saranghae_."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END**

**Epilog.**

"Mengapa kau memberikan ingata masa lalunya?"

Lelaki disebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar."

"Terserahmu saja."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Heyhooo. Aku bawa ff oneshoot tergaje yang pernah ada. Gak tau, deh, ff ini ancur bgtttt.**

**Iseng aja gitu pengen buat ff oneshoot. Jadinya gini, deh:/**

**Aku tau ff ini gak layak baca. Terserah mau komen apa sama ff ini #pasrah.**

**Tapi... Minta pendapat kalian, dong, tentang ff ini XD**

**So, review, ya XD**


End file.
